


No Place to Hide

by xDeathMelodiesx



Series: Spooky Phan Oneshots for Halloween 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Horror, M/M, Sad Ending, Survival Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: It’s the apocalypse, zombies fill the earth and Dan and Phil lock themselves in a shed to hide from a horde.





	No Place to Hide

“Oh god, lock the doors, you take the front, I’ll get the back!” 

The wood slammed shut, echoing through the small shed. The two were panting, Dan with a gun in hand and a backpack full of weapons while Phil had a duffle bag filled with food and what scraps they could find. Phil shoved whatever he could against the doors while Dan loaded the gun with ammunition. He grabbed a spare out of his backpack and tossed it to his boyfriend. 

“We’re surrounded,” Phil murmured to himself. “If we go out like this, I love you.”

“We’re not gonna die today Phil, I swear to god. We’re gonna make it out of this alive and we’re gonna help build this shithole back up, okay?” Dan retorted desperately. Phil nodded and cocked his gun.

Fingernails scratched at the door and loud thuds resonated through the tiny room followed by grunts of labor. 

Dan cursed, “Fuck, we probably only have until morning before they get in. And we ran out of stuff to eliminate our scent, camp out and shoot them all when they come in?” 

Phil lent over and clasped their hands together. “Yeah... I’ll get food, you keep an eye and ear out.”

His hands rifled through the bag until he found a can of tomatoes and a bag of beef jerky. He caught a glimpse of Dan who was positioned by the front door, eyes flitting back and forth from one door to the other. The noises didn’t stop.

They ate quickly and huddled together in a corner, Dan in Phil’s lap with their arms tangled together in front of them. Throughout the night, they just held each other and exchanged loving words and kisses. They both knew that the horde outside had gotten bigger while their chance of survival got smaller. 

At one point, Dan broke down, Phil just holding him as he sobbed. 

“I love you,” Dan sniffled. Phil kissed him again, “I love you too.”

And as the sun was rising, the sound of wood splintering alerted the two as a rotten hand stuck itself through the hole. It became wider as more of the undead tried to force themselves in, the back door wobbling as the force increased. 

The duo grabbed their pistols and aimed, Phil at the front, Dan at the back. The triggers were pulled and blood and brain matter went everywhere. A small click and more shots were fired at the zombies, gaping holes forming in their disgusting, decaying flesh. 

“I’m out of ammo!” 

Dan dashed to the backpack, grabbing more and loading it into his gun while Phil tried desperately to keep them out. But the flimsy wood doors collapsed and a wave of zombies slowly piled in. He only managed a few more shots before one of them grabbed him from behind. Teeth sank into his skin and a scream of agony left his mouth as his body was torn to shreds until barely anything remained.

Dan whirled around just in time to see his boyfriend get eaten by the undead. “Phil! No!”

They turned towards him now that they were finished with Phil, his gun getting jammed at the worst of times. His chest heaved as they came closer. The zombies swarmed him, drowning him in a sea of decomposing bodies. A scream, much like Phil’s, left his lips for the final time. Pain wracked through his body, his limbs and lungs on fire and his vision clouding. 

When they were done feasting, they dropped his limp body and wandered off, leaving Dan dead with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Dead Walker Texas Ranger by Sleeping With Sirens. I don’t usually do apocalyptic stuff but since it’s spooky time, I thought I’d make this. And I’m proud with how it came out despite the slight paranoia I got while writing it, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think!


End file.
